wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yanila and Kealnar
Titles The Heir of House Ravenblade As the only children of Archon and Jadiz Ravenblade the twins stand to inherit the title of head of House Ravenblade. First in line is Kealnar as he was born first. The Children of the Phoenix According to ancient legends of the Tauren there would one day come across a elf of pale skin and golden hair to the land, She would be on the run from a great darkness and give birth to her children in the cear of the tauren. Though this tale is known to but a few some tauren believe that the two Ravenblade twins are the children the legend speaks of. Blood Knight As a member of the Order of Blood Knights Kealnar has earned the right to call himself a Blood Knight. Ranger As a member of the Farstriders Yanila has earned the right to call herself a Ranger. Lord Kealnars noble title untill he becomes "Count Kealnar" after his fathers death. Lady Yanilas noble title. History Hiden among the Tauren's The twins were born shortly after Archon and Jadiz were married. But unlike most blood elven children born after the Sun Well's destruction they where born far from Silvermoon. Instead they where born in Bloodhoof Village. Where there father had purchased a simplel dwelling, where his children could be raised in secret. Why did Archon and Jadiz hide there offspring in this way? There was of course many reasons, one of their reasons was fear. At the time, rumors about the Prince Regent created great anger among the Sin'dorei. And as first chairman of the Royal Coulcil of Silvermoon was in the center of conflicts. Fearing that their children where to be used as pawns in the dangerous political games of Silvermoon,they had to be born far away from the conflicts. But just as real, was the threat against the children from with in the Ravenblade family itself. Rankia, Archons younger sister, had been driven mad by the events leading up to the fall of the Sun Well. Among her many ambitions was the desire to rule House Ravenblade, and any children her brother where to have would be a obsticle to her Birthright to rule over the Ravenblade family. And there for the twins was born and raised in Mulgore, they stayed in their familys house in Mulgore for the first Ten years of their lifes. Only knowing that their parents & their tauren nanny Naniva. at the age of ten their mother believed the threats against them had passed. And those she took them with her on a journey to Silvermoon city But on the rode the fate of both mother and children where to be changed Forever more. Strange Magics An unknown fate Relations Family Jadiz Ravenblade - Mother Archon Ravenblade - Father Rankia Ravenblade - Aunt Pets Description Quotes Trivia Kealnar is played by me (Burg) And Yanila is played by my wife. Originally Yanila had brown hair, But my wife and I thought that it was rather odd, seeing as her brother was blond So we changed her hair. Category:Original lore Category:Moonglade (EU) Category:Horde Category:House Ravenblade Category:Blood Knight Category:Hunter Category:N/A Category:Blood Elf